projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Metropolis general election, 2017
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Louie321 | Ghettomaster333 | RapidPVP |- ! align="left"|Party | People's Action | Libertarian | Ralph Monarchist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 4 May 2012 | 27 June 2016 | 1 March 2015 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Notchropolis | Banks | Itsusen |- ! align="left"|Last election | 78 seats, 61.43% | 3 seats, 13.01% | 8 seats, 16.83% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 73 | 12 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 9 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,828,575 | 1,667,092 | 586,338 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 65.31% | 18.68% | 6.57% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.88 | 5.67 | 10.26 |- ! align="left"|TPP vote | 6,079,352 | 2,845,123 | – |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 68.12% | 31.88% | – |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.30 | 2.30 | – |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Louie321 People's Action |} A federal election was held on Wednesday, 1 February 2017 for members of the 6th Parliament of Project Metropolis. The incumbent five-term centre-left People's Action Party government, led by Prime Minister Louie321, heavily defeated the opposition Ralph Monarchist Party, led by Opposition Leader RapidPVP. Results }} }} }} }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" | Project Metropolis general election, 1 February 2017 Parliament of Project Metropolis << 2016 — 2018 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |9,205,118 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |8,924,475 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |96.95 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.92 |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |14,264 | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |0.16 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.01 |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 5,828,575 | style="text-align:right;" | 65.31 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 73 | style="text-align:right;" | 5 |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 1,667,092 | style="text-align:right;" | 18.68 | style="text-align:right;" | 5.67 | style="text-align:right;" | 12 | style="text-align:right;" | 9 |- | | Ralph Monarchist | style="text-align:right;" | 586,338 | style="text-align:right;" | 6.57 | style="text-align:right;" | 10.26 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 | style="text-align:right;" | 6 |- | | Munch Republic | style="text-align:right;" | 381,075 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.27 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.27 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Bounitch United | style="text-align:right;" | 125,835 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.41 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.13 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | 307,894 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.45 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.75 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | 8,924,475 | | | style="text-align:right;" | 89 | |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Two-party-preferred |- | | People's Action | style="text-align:right;" | 6,079,352 | style="text-align:right;" | 68.12 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.30 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |- | | Libertarian | style="text-align:right;" | 2,845,123 | style="text-align:right;" | 31.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.30 | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | |}